Future Trunks' Time: The Z Warriors Are Back!
by megagenie
Summary: Takes place after the Future Trunks defeated the Androids and Cell in his time. Bulma comes up with an idea to bring back the Z warriors by going on a journey to Namek and wish them back with the help of her son Trunks. G/CC, V/B, T/OC
1. Chapter 1

Future Trunks' Time: The Z warriors are back

**Chapter 1: Memories of the Z warriors**

Months after defeating Cell in the future, Trunks was busy helping the people who are slowly rebuilding their destroyed houses and other buildings. Trunks was the only sole survivor of the Z warriors and the only

half Saiyan who survived from the Androids attacks and chaos. Bulma was at her newly constructed Capsule Corporation. Her parents had died after the androids had started terrorizing the city. It was only Bulma

and Trunks now. She misses Vegeta. She miss arguing with him and his shouts and yelling. How she missed seeing Vegeta angry. No matter how mad he got she found him funny. She missed all her friends who

died trying to stop the androids from destroying the whole place. She missed them all. She misses Yamcha who was her first boyfriend. She misses Krillin. Although he is annoying he is

still one of the most friendliest guys she has ever met. She also misses Tien even though they were not close but still considered him to be a friend along with Chiaotzu. She even misses Piccolo. She misses

everybody.

Bulma sits down on a chair on the balcony of her home and reminisces of her time together with her friends before the androids began attacking. She remembers her trip with Gohan and Krillin going to Namek to

wish all of their deceased friends back. Suddenly, an idea just appears on a form of bulb lighting up on top of her head.

'_Namek. That's it! Why didn't I think of this before? I have been so stupid. All this time and I could have gone to the new Namek and ask the people of Namek to lend me their dragonballs so that I can wish my friends back._

_ I could ask the dragon to bring back people who died at the hands of the androids back to life. I wonder if the dragon can bring back those who died from natural cause. I am going to bring back my friends and Gohan. Poor _

_Chichi! She had suffered enough. First losing her husband to some stupid virus and now Gohan who was killed by the androids. I'm going to work on constructing a spaceship.'_ Bulma thought as she ran inside her house

and straight to her lab to start working to the blueprint for her space ship.

She spend the entire day locked up in the lab working on the blueprint that she did not notice what time it was to start preparing food for both herself and Trunks who had finish helping those who needed his help

to construct their homes and doing other errands for them. It was nearly dusk when he arrived home and found himself entirely engulfed by the darkness.

'_Why is everything dark in here? Where is mother?'_ Trunks thought as he walked in and turning all the lights on while trying to find his mother. He walk into the kitchen much to his disappointment that there was no

food and ate an apple since his stomach was growling like a hungry lion chasing its prey. He then proceeded his search for his mother all over the CC until he came across his mother's lab. _'I wonder if she's in there. _

_If she is then what is she up to?' _Trunks knocked on the door awaiting for his mother's reply but got none in returned. "Mother, are you in here?"After receiving another silence treatment was then that he

shouted,"MOTHER!"

"WHAT? Trunks is it you? Gosh, what time is it?" Bulma asked as she opened the door to let him in. Trunks entered the room and notice a big blueprint on the table with a drawing of a spaceship and labels all over

on the drawing.

"Mother, what is it that you're doing? Have you been in here all day? It is almost 7:30 p.m." Trunks got a good look at the drawing. _'What is this spaceship for? Why is she drawing it up for?'_ Bulma approached Trunks

and gave him a good hug.

"Is it really? I had no idea how long I was in here. I guess I was so busy drawing up my blueprint that I did not notice the dusk coming in. I could really do with something to eat. Are you coming Trunks?" She

asked as she let go of Trunks and was already at the door.

"Coming mother" Trunks said as he followed Bulma toward the kitchen where she started to prepare the food and he approach her to help her prepare the food. When the food was done, Bulma and Trunks took

their share of their food and sat down to eat together. It was only the two of them. No Vegeta. No Bulma's parents either.

"So mother, why are you planning to build that spaceship for?" Trunks questioned his mother wanting to know what the reason for building the spaceship was for. After Cell's defeat along with the androids, the

world was at last in peace. People are slowly rebuilding on what was destroyed. All thanks to Android 17 and 18 for creating such havoc to them!

"Well, I have decided to build the spaceship so that we can go to the new Namek and ask the Namekians if we could use their dragonballs to wish back our friends." Bulma said she then continued to eat her food

while Trunks' eyes widen as big as a turkey egg and his mouth wide open. "WHAT?" He shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Namek?

"Yes dear," Bulma said as she finished her food and noticing that her son was not eating. He was busy staring at her like he couldn't believe she is actually there. "You might want to eat your food before it gets cold."

"But why Namek mother?" Trunks asked as he resume eating his food but frowned as he was deep in thought as to why his mother wanted to go to Namek of all places. '_What's there that she wants to go there for?'_ He quickly finished his food eager to hear what she was going to say and to find out why going to Namek is necessary.

Bulma looked at her son. It seems that he has indeed inherit that cocky attitude off from his father. It would be a matter of time before she can get reunited with Vegeta once more. She wants to be reunited with all of her deceased friends too. It has been many years that they have been dead. How she wish she could find a way to bring back Goku who died from a stupid virus. Trunks was only a baby and Gohan was just a young boy who lost his father at a young age. First Goku then the Z warriors and now Gohan are gone but not for long. Not if she can start building up her space ship to make a trip to Namek. Will the Namekians remember her? She surely hopes so. She was so busy thinking that she did not notice Trunks waving his hand in front of her face until he snapped his fingers did she took notice.

"Right. Sorry Trunks. I guess I was so lost in my thought that I didn't answer you right away. Why I want to go to Namek you ask? Haven't you ever come to think that Piccolo and Kami are originally from Namek? They did come from there. So we got our own dragonballs here on Earth right? In Namek, they have their own dragonballs. Those dragonballs are huge. They are bigger than ours. Even the dragon is different. His name is Porunga. He is way different from Shenlong. He has this muscled upper body and he appears to be more alligator-like. He has a large fin down from the center of his back, and large spikes on his shoulders and head along with two antennae on his forehead. However, Porunga grants three wishes whereas Shenlong only grants one wish." Bulma said as she tried to recall her memories back then when she along with Krillin and Gohan went on a journey to Namek to collect the dragonballs and make their wish.

"So? But what that's got to do with whatever you are planning to do mother? You have a blueprint of a spaceship drawn in your lab. Are you building it to travel all the way from here to Namek? Isn't that pretty far? Besides you can't go alone mother. Who knows what danger lies ahead to your destination." Trunks said he still does not get the point as to why his mother wants to go. She gave him a hint and he didn't even see it. Bulma just looks at Trunks. _'He still doesn't get it, does he? Can't he understand the word '__**wishes' **__is involved? I think he is just as naive as Goku."_

"You just don't get it, don't you Trunks? The reason why I want to go to Namek is because I want to collect the dragonballs and wish our friends back including your father. Don't you want them all back Trunks?" Bulma asked her son as she is becoming rather restless and annoyed that her son is a bit slow.

"OH! Why didn't you said so mother? I think that's a good idea! We can actually wish our friends back. I will go to Namek with you mother. I don't want anything bad to happen on our journey and I will protect you. I lost my friends and my father but I will not lose you mother. You mean the world to me. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have meet my father and our friends in the past." With that Trunks got up and hugged his mother as if he's afraid she will disappear too.

"Aw Trunks! You're the best son I could ever ask for. I love you so much! You also mean the world to me. If it wasn't for you I would have lost the strength to continue on. Why don't you go to bed? It's late. I want to visit Chichi tomorrow to see how she is doing. I will go to bed in a while. I will just finish cleaning here and wash the dishes." Just as Bulma was about to get up to take her dirty plate to the sink, Trunks got there first.

"Let me do it mother. You're tired. I will do the dishes and clean here. Why don't you go take a bath and rest? It's the least that I can do." Trunks said as he started to clean the table and proceeded to wash the dishes.

"Thank you son. I will rest. Make sure you go clean yourself up and sleep okay? I want you to go with me tomorrow. We will not tell Chichi what we are up to, okay? I want it to be a surprise for her. She had it worst than me. I just lost my husband and friends and I still have you while on the other hand, Chichi lost her husbands, her only son and friends too. I will do anything to bring at least Gohan back to her even if I cannot bring Goku back."

"I will mother. I won't say a thing about our plan. I agree with you. It would be best to bring her son back. I miss Gohan as well. Well, good night mother!" Trunks said as he hugged his mother before she left to retire at her room. _'I sure hope so. I really do hope your plan does work. I want to see everybody back.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: All DBZ characters are not mine and does not belong to me. So all the credits go to Akira Toriyama for being a genius for creating DB, DBZ and DBGT. The rest of the credits goes out to me for writing up this story since nobody bothered bringing back the Z warriors in the Mirai Trunks' time. So I had decided to take it upon myself to do it since I couldn't get it out of my head. I will be introducing a new character that belongs to me. Lol! She will be Mirai Trunks' love interest in his time. I want to thank **__** for being the only one who loved my story and encouraging me to write more. I am also thanking **_**WhyIsAnimeAddicting**___**for enjoying the story.**

Chapter 3: Visiting An Old Friend

The next day, Bulma and Trunks woke up early to prepare for their trip to visit Chichi at her place. Bulma had hired several experienced employees to work at her Capsule Corps while she was gone. Their job was to renovate the place and fix it up in no time to look much better than before the androids arrived. Other employees will clean up the corporation which is Bulma's home and the headquarters while others will simply work for the corporation helping Bulma with her inventions.

Bulma decided to bring along some gifts for Chichi and her father. She wanted to travel using her helicopter but Trunks refused wanted to take his mother with him saying that flying is far faster than travelling by the helicopter. And so Bulma found herself in Trunks arms who was flying faster than any airplanes and heading straight to Chichi's house while struggling to hold the bags of gifts she was bringing along with. _'I sure hope that Chichi's at home right now. I haven't seen her for who knows how long! I'm going to bring back Gohan to her. I think I will ask Porunga for eternal youth for both Chichi and myself. That would come in handy.'_ Bulma thought as they were getting closer to Chichi's house. They could already see her house from a distance.

Meanwhile...

Chichi was cleaning her house as she did so every day. Her father was out in the city buying more groceries for the both of them. She went up to her bedroom searching her family album that she has not seen for years after Goku's dead. How much she missed him. She would do anything to get him back to her If it wasn't for that stupid virus who took her husband away from her for good. She opened the closet and found the box that she was looking for. She took the box and laid it on her bed. She took a deep breath knowing what was inside of it.

She opened her box and found the family album. Besides the album, she found her old journal she used to write when she was younger. She wrote on it before she married with Goku and took it with her after she married him. She wrote about how she felt when she married Goku and how she felt whenever he left her for fighting rather than staying at home with her. How long has it been that she last wrote on her journal? She had no idea. She didn't had time for it anymore. Not since she became a housewife busy cleaning up the house and preparing food for her family. Whenever she was stressed out, she went for a walk on the woods trying to clear her head out of whatever is stressing her out. Goku found her wandering around one day. Just as she was about to open her family album she heard a knock coming from downstairs. _'I wonder who could that be? Nobody comes here anymore. Not since Goku and Gohan died.'_ Wondering who could that be she went downstairs and straight to the living room where the door was located. She opened the door and saw who was the last person she would actually see for how long the years has passed by: Bulma.

"Bulma! How have you been? I haven't seen you here ever since..." Chichi didn't even bother to finish her sentence. She was still in pain that Goku died and her son who was recently killed by the androids. She lost contact with everybody ever since the androids started terrorizing everywhere. She hasn't got a clue that the androids are gone for good this time. Bulma hugged her to show that she understands her completely about how she felt at this moment.

"I'm fine Chichi. How are you? I hope you and your father's okay in here? It has been years we have last seen each other. Can I come in?" Bulma asked as she pulled away from Chichi after hugging her. It was then that Chichi noticed that Bulma was not alone. She saw a young man with lavender hair standing behind Bulma. _'No way! Could it be Trunks? The baby Trunks Bulma had brought here years ago before Goku died from the virus? Wow! He looks so handsome! I wonder how old he is right now? I haven't seen him but Gohan did. Gohan trained him to be stronger and I guess he is stronger than ever.'_ Chichi was so lost in thought at staring at Trunks while he stared right back at her. _'Geez! She still looks beautiful though. She doesn't even look so much older either.'_ Trunks thought as he remembered meeting Chichi in the past while heading to Goku's house along with Gohan and Krillin. Upon noticing that her friend was busy staring at her son who was doing the same thing Bulma snapped her fingers to get her friend's attention back.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry Bulma. I guess I was so into my thoughts. So is that young man your son? He's so handsome!" Chichi said as she looked up and down at Trunks taking in the sight that stands before her and making sure he is really there. _'He looks like Vegeta too! Poor boy! He lost his father when he was still a baby. I wonder if Bulma showed him pictures of his father?' _Chichi wondered.

"So sorry that I am just letting you guys standing here all day. Why don't you both come in? We have a lot to catch up Bulma. I haven't seen you for ages and I am glad that I can finally have someone to talk to. My father and I have been lonely for years here without nobody visiting us." Chichi said as she led her guests to the living room which holds memories of her husband and son.

Bulma and Trunks sat together on a sofa whereas Chichi sat down on the next one that faced them. Bulma and Trunks looked around the living room noticing that Chichi had pictures of Goku, Gohan, her father and herself on the shelves.

"I've missed being here. It's been so long Chichi. As you can see this is my son Trunks. Like I said that it has been a long time that I have been here ever since Goku died. Trunks didn't remembered or knew who his father was after dying at the hands of those evil androids. I had pictures of Vegeta and showed him that. Trunks became obsessed at wanting to know more about his father, about Goku and our dear friends."

"I know Bulma. It has been hard. I lost my husband and my son whereas you lost your husband. We have both lost all our friends. I would be happy if someone could go and torture and kill those blasted androids. I hate them for taking away my only son." Chichi said as she began to sob quietly to herself and was trying to get rid of her tears by rubbing her face on her sleeve. Bulma moved up from where she was sitting and sat down with Chichi and hugging her friend.

"It's okay Chi. I'm here. We're here. We won't leave you alone anymore. Why don't you and your father moved in with us. Trunks and I are only as well. We could really do if you could live with us Chichi. We will be a family again even if we lost our loved ones. I bet Goku wouldn't want you to be leaving all by yourself, would he?" Bulma asked as she hugged her sobbing friend harder trying to comfort her with the best she could.

"What about the androids? They could find us and kill us all Bulma. Nowhere is safe anymore. I don't even trust myself to get out of my own house. I tried and pleaded my father to stay here but he left to buy the food we need. We are almost out of food supply here." Chichi said as she got rid of the last tear from her eyes.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you Chichi that you do not have to worry about the androids face," Bulma said. Upon noticing the look on Chichi's face she said quickly, "They're gone. They're dead for good. Trunks here killed them. He's a super saiyan." After realizing that Chichi does not know anything, Bulma explained everything about the androids, Trunks becoming super saiyan, Trunks going to the past to visit Goku and his friends to give them warnings about the androids and giving him the antidote to help him fight against the virus and to survive. Trunks then proceeded to explain everything that happened in the past letting Chichi know the whole story and the ordeal.

**A.N: I definitely need to work out on how to introduce the new girl and when. Does anybody know how long it took Bulma, Gohan and Krillin to travel from Earth to Namek? I am wondering if it is the same distance for the New Namek too. This chapter was originally meant to be chapter 2 but I went up ahead and decided to write about Trunks' reaction and Bulma's plans.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: I think this chapter is the longest than the other three. I decided to introduce the new girl in this story. Bulma has yet to start to create the space ship that will take her and Trunks to New Namek. The new girl might go on the journey as well. I want to thanks those who enjoyed my story and supported me. I had finished this chapter like last week or so. I was so busy that I didn't update it. I am working on chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: As long as I did wish that DBZ and all the characters belong to me it actually belongs to Akira Toriyama. The man who was the genius for creating the DBZ and characters. So all the credits go out to the old man. Lol!**

Chapter 4 – Enters Jasmine

Before leaving, Bulma remembered she was still holding on to Chichi's gifts she bought along with her. She gave her friend the gifts and promised to return whenever she can since Bulma will soon begin building up the space ship and increase its 'speed to make them travel much faster than the space ship she used a long time ago with Gohan and Krillin. Trunks and Bulma said their goodbyes and went home. Bulma had a lot of work to do. She is planning to buy the equipments and other stuff for the space ship.

_The next day..._

Trunks left after having breakfast to help people to reconstruct their buildings and lifting up heavy stuff for them while Bulma headed toward the bank to withdraw some money. It seemed to be a good day. Few clouds were covering the sun preventing it from giving sunburn to those who have been working hard ever since Trunks destroyed the androids while the breeze were blowing in every direction satisfying the people who where hot and sweaty. Bulma parked her car in front of the bank, locked it and went inside the bank. There were few people making deposits or withdrawing money from their account. Most of them were outside helping getting rid of the debris and trying to lift up some part of the heavy buildings with their bulldozers and other machines. It was a hard work. There were debris everywhere. It seemed that even with their machines helping it will get them nowhere. It would probably take them weeks and months trying to get their city back to normal. People were struggling everywhere.

Just as Bulma was about to make a withdrawal, the doors were suddenly opened and slammed hard as five masked men armed with guns entered the bank holding the security who was outside as a hostage. One of the men threw the security hard on the floor and ordered everybody to lie down on the floor and the tellers to hand up the money to them. Everybody did as they were told not wanting to get shoot or killed as they feared for their lives. Only Bulma stayed standing still not noticing what was taking place right now. She was wondering why the teller was looking so scared until she looked around and notice what was happening.

"All right lady, you lie down on the floor right now and don't move." Shouted what turned out to be the leader. He was tall and had muscles everywhere in his body. He was sweating a lot and had a terrible stench that Bulma wondered why his men were resisting the smell. Everybody were covering their noses with their clothes. _'Who does this jerk think he is to order me around?'_

"I will certainly not lie down on the floor. You can't order me around buddy. Who do you think you are to come in here to rob the bank?" Bulma yelled at the leader. She looked quite stern and scary when angry and agitated. She crossed her arms and looked the leader. Before the leader could shout back, one of his members spoke.

"Don't shoot her as yet boss. She is as valuable as jewellery. Do you know who she is? She is Bulma Briefs the owner if Capsule Corp and is very wealthy. Maybe we can get her to give us the hold stock of her money to us boss." Said the robber while others were holding up their guns in case one of their hostages had the guts to stand up and confront them. Unknown to them, a young blonde girl with the eyes of an ocean who just exit the bathroom quickly hid watching the scene from where she was. _'I have to save that lady. I am going to attack them the moment they make their move. I will just wait and see what happens right now.' _

"You're right! She can indeed give us all the money she possesses. Maybe she can give us all the things she owns at the Capsule Corps too." The boss said as he sneered at Bulma. He took the gun he had and pointed straight at Bulma's face to scare her. "All right lady. Give us all your money that you have in your account right now or else I will blow your brains out and ruin that beauty of a face of yours. If you don't do as you're told then I won't hesitate to kill you right now." Bulma knew the man was only trying to scare her off so easily but she won't let her guard down. After all, she had faced monsters who were more stronger than this pathetic weakling here.

"NO I WON'T! I WILL NOT GIVE YOU MY MONEY! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP AND DROP YOUR TOY GUNS AND TURN YOURSELVES IN RIGHT THIS MINUTE. YOU DON'T SCARE ME AWAY!" Bulma screamed at the leader so loudly that everybody including the bank robbers had to cover their ears before she make them all temporary deaf.

"Fine then. Have it your own way lady. After we have kill you, we will rob the bank of all of its money and then we will go to your place and rob it off too." The leader said as he prepared to shot Bulma on her face. She tried not to show how scared she was. _'Where is Trunks when you need him?'_ Bulma thought as she closed her eyes preparing to get shot. _'It can't end this way. I can't die right now. Trunks, where are you? I need you!'_ Bulma thought.

Just as the leader was about to shoot the wealthy woman, the blonde young girl jumped up from her hiding place revealing herself up to the bank robbers. She used her telekinesis ability to bend the gun from the man who shot up at the ceiling instead. She ran so fast that he did not see her. She took hold of his gun and finished bending it up that it resembled a pretzel and punched the man hard on his nose who fell down holding on to his bleeding nose.

"You will not commit any crime today here buddy! And as for you four, give me your guns or you will get worst than your friend here." The girl said as she formed a small yellow ball glowing on her hand as she prepared to throw it to them if they dared to fight back. The four bank robbers were looking at their boss who was still on the floor and seeking the opportunity to run out of the bank, they turn their backs on her and ran straight to the entrance door just to find the girl standing in front of them holding the yellow ball on her hand. They looked back and forth wondering how she could appear out of thin air in front of them and blocking the door when she was right behind them. She glared at them waiting for them to drop their guns. Seeing that they had no way out they gave up. They dropped their guns, fell down to their knees and put their hands behind their heads.

The girl called the police who arrived immediately and arrested the bank robbers who looked scared at the girl. They were taken away and those who witness what took place broke into applause and cheered for the girl. The manager of the bank shook hands with the girl and rewarded her for protecting the bank and the customers. Bulma observe the girl. She looked to be around Trunks' age. She was beautiful too. She was about 5'4 inches tall. _'Not bad!'_ Bulma thought. _'Hmm... I wonder... I think I will introduce myself and thank her for saving me. I think I want her to be Trunks' girlfriend. She looks like the type for him too.'_ Bulma thought as she made her way to introduce herself to the girl while the manager had to go back to the office to answer some calls.

"HI! I'm Bulma Brief. I want to thank you so much for saving me back there. I wished I could have just kept my big fat mouth to myself. Thank you for saving me. You are so brave." Bulma said as she shook hands with the girl. As she shook hands with the girl she took noticed that the girl had a strong grip on her hand. _'Is she really that strong? She could train along with Trunks.'_

"De nada! Sorry for being rude since I have not introduce myself. I'm Jasmine. I was in the ladies room when I heard the commotion here. So I came and found out what the situation was. I was afraid they were going to kill you. I'm glad that you're okay. Say, are you the wealthy lady who owns the Capsule Corps that one of those bank robbers mentioned?" Jasmine asked. She can't believe it herself that she was face to face and shaking hands with the wealthiest and well known owner of Capsule Corporation if it really was her.

"Yes. I am the owner of the Capsule Corps. Why don't you come to my place and have dinner with me as a reward? I would be so happy to have you come over? I want you to meet my son." Bulma said as she was begging for Jasmine to accept the offer. Bulma was dying to play the matchmaker and find the perfect girl for Trunks who has been single all his life. It is high time for him to settle down and get a girlfriend and enjoy himself.

"Um... I don't know. I mean I really appreciate it that you're inviting me to dinner but I find it as a big reward. I have never been invited by a wealthy person before let alone talking to one either," Jasmine said. Noticing the sad puppy look Bulma was giving her, she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty and decided to accept the offer. "Okay, you got it Miss Brief. I accept to go to your place for dinner."

"I knew it. Nobody can't deny a dinner invitation from me and please call me Bulma dear." Bulma said as she took hold of Jasmine's hand and they left the bank. They got in Bulma's car and left in a hurry. She forgot about making the withdrawal. _'Ah well, it can wait. I just need to get home and introduce this beauty queen to Trunks. I hope he falls for her. I think I will leave the two of them alone while I get myself busy with that space ship. I need to meet up with my fellow employees and instruct them on what to do.'_ Bulma thought as she drove while Jasmine was in awe in watching how fast Bulma was driving and admiring her car. _'Her car is so beautiful! I just hope she doesn't crash. Who knew she could drive fast as a crazy driver. At least I am enjoying the ride.'_ Jasmine thought as she watched the trees, people and buildings pass by as a blurry picture. Before she knew it, they arrived at the Capsule Corps. Bulma had a remote with her to open the gate which it did and she entered and close it back again. She opened the garage door and parked inside. The garage was huge. There were about 4 shiny cars parked in each row. Pictures of the Capsule Corps logo hung besides each parked car. There was a big metal box with tools inside it. It was worth a collection. There were 3 motorcycles too. They were black, red and blue carrying the company's logo as well.

Bulma and Jasmine got out of the car and locked it. Together they went to the elevator door that Jasmine didn't notice at all. They got in and up they went. The elevator had buttons for the kitchen, Gravity Room, dining room, Bulma's bedroom, bathroom, gym, garage, Trunks' room, guests room, laboratory, etc. Jasmine was impressed. Bulma pressed the button labelled _**'kitchen'**_ where she was wanted to go. She had a feeling that Trunks might be at the kitchen probably looking something to eat if the maid was busy working.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and all the characters except one which is mines. **

**A.N: I think I will go skip and go straight on bringing back all the Z warriors including Goku as well. I am already killing myself for not bringing them in already and I bet you guys are waiting too. Sorry I took long. I am still and slowly working on my other chapter and editing a bit before I upload it up. I really want to work on a love scene for Goku and Chichi and a lot of arguments between Vegeta and Bulma. I love it when they always argue like a married old couple.**

**Chapter 5: Trunks**

Bulma and Jasmine entered the kitchen to find it entirely clean with no dust and abandon. Bulma looked very disappointed that Trunks was not in the kitchen. _'Ah well! Might as well make something to eat here.'_ Bulma thought as she took out the ingredients to start preparing the food. Jasmine just stood there admiring the big kitchen. She has never been into a big wealthy house belonging to a well known wealthy woman before.

"You might want to sit down Jasmine. I will prepare the food for us since our maid is probably busy cleaning somewhere around here. You might soon meet my son. You will like him." Bulma said as she prepared to start dinner. Just as she was about to put the clean washed rice in the pot, a hand took hold of her hand.

"I want to help you Bulma. I really do. It's not fair I sit down here and do nothing while you do dinner for me. Let me help you prepare the food at least." Jasmine said as her eyes pleaded with Bulma's. She fell down on her knees looking at Bulma with her famous puppy eyes and her mouth pouting. Bulma couldn't believe it. Jasmine looked so cute with her puppy eyes and her pouting mouth.

"Okay. I guess I can use an extra hand then. You can do the rice while I will prepare to cut the two chickens and season it all and then I will cut the vegetables." Bulma said as she nodded toward Jasmine who stood up instantly and saluted Bulma in a military style. And so they spend their time cooking rice, cutting chickens and vegetables and prepared to bake it. Both of them were so busy that they did not notice a young man with lavender hair entered the kitchen and stood looking at them. What caught his eyes was the young blonde woman who stood besides his mother helping her. He coughed to get their attention. Bulma and Jasmine turned around to see him standing.

"Oh Trunks you're back! I'm so glad that you're back. I want to you to meet somebody. I met her this morning." Bulma said as she laid things aside and went to hug Trunks who was staring at Jasmine over his mother's shoulder. _'Gosh! She's so beautiful! How come I haven't seen her around her?'_ Trunks thought as Jasmine blushed as he continued to stare at her. Bulma let go of Trunks after hugging him. She notice his gaze laid upon Jasmine who stood by the counter blushing furiously and looking everywhere and avoiding Trunks' gaze.

"Oh! I see you're looking at my friend," Bulma took Trunks by his hand and pull him to walk up with her to approach Jasmine who was now staring at the clock ignoring Trunks staring at her. Bulma and Trunks stood in front of Jasmine who at least decided to look at him in the face. "Trunks, I want you to meet Jasmine. Jasmine, I want you to meet my son Trunks. I met her at the bank. There was an armed robbery and she saved us all. Didn't you Jasmine?" Bulma asked as she noticed her young friend blushing madly. Trunks and Jasmine shook hand. She pulled her hand rather rapidly as if Trunks' hand was burning hot.

"Oh...uh... yeah I did. It's very nice to meet you Trunks," Jasmine said as her face was as red as a tomato. "Um... I saved your mum after that foul evil man was threatening to kill her and I punched him on his face. And so she brought me here to have dinner with her as a reward." She said as she looked down to avoid his gaze.

"Is it true mother? Are you and Jasmine okay?" Trunks asked as he turned to look at his mother. She nodded at him. She let out a sigh and sat down. Trunks sat down with her while Jasmine decided to finish preparing the food. Bulma told Trunks about the hold up at the bank and everything else up to Jasmine holding a yellow ball in her hand to threaten the bad guys. Trunks was particularly interested in Jasmine's ki. _'If she was able to conjure up a yellow ball then she must have powers. I wonder if I can train her.'_

Bulma and Trunks who was still peeking at Jasmine every minute were busy having a conversation, the food was already done and Jasmine was serving the wealthy people and herself. The maid came in the kitchen to prepare food until she noticed that the owners are already eating along with a guest. She apologized to Bulma for not looking at the time and decided to clean and tidy up the kitchen while Bulma, Trunks and Jasmine ate in silence. Jasmine was eating slowly and decided to play with her spoon by levitating it up and down while Bulma and Trunks observed her. Out of nowhere, she conjured a rose and used her telekinesis ability to let it flow as gently straight to Bulma who was staring at the rose and at Jasmine with her eyes and mouth wide open. The spoon lay forgotten.

"How did you do that? You were levitating that spoon and then you drop it and the next thing I saw is that you just conjured up that rose out of nowhere. Do you do magic Jaz? If so does that mean that you have powers? Trunks could train you if you want." Bulma said as she stared at the blonde girl who just sat there lazily staring that the ceiling and continued to levitate the spoon up and down.

"I have always been able to do that Bulma. I learn that I possessed the ability to do telekinesis at a young age. I was very young back then. At first, I had trouble learning how to control it. I had bullies who always picked on me at school. They laughed at me. They pointed fingers at me. I was getting angry. I hated them all. I hated them because they always made fun of me and always prank me. They often got me in trouble with my teachers. The teachers all took on their side. I couldn't control it anymore. In my mind, I thought about lifting up a chair and send it straight to that big bully who wore a big blue jacket. To my amazement, it did happened and the bully found himself trap between the chair and the wall. Everybody were looking at me. That is another thing that I do hate: To have everybody's ridiculous eyes on you. I was getting more angrier by the minute. I destroyed the lights and I send the whole tables and chairs flying all around the classroom that everybody ran out of the way. I send a table that belongs to this girl who loved to bully every other girl who appeared to be weak to her. Her name is Chris Hargensen. She's a slut. I send the table straight at her ugly face. She got hurt and was bleeding. I don't know how long I could hold my anger but I had to get out of there. And that is what I did. I got my revenge on Chris and her stupid boyfriend. I got away from the school and I found a place where I could gain control of my power. I knew they were looking for me. My mother explained to the principal about my problems and about those bullies who pick on me regularly. They were expelled and I was back to school until I graduated with honours.

"My mother died soon after. I had to look upon myself and finding several jobs to support myself. I am sort of poor. I really hate it but I am used to it. I do errands for people who need it the most. It was when I discovered that I can teleport. I don't know how I formed that small yellow ball full of energy myself. I think I have powers but I know nothing of it or what to do. I really don't know anything about having powers. I was always the smart one and the quiet one. I always kept to myself." Jasmine said as she resume to eating her dinner. Bulma and Trunks stared at her.

"Wow! That is quite a story! I mean if you really want to learn how to control your powers and how to fight so you can defend yourself much often then Trunks here can teach you. He can teach you how to fight too. I bet you got awesome powers too. I know you can do it. How would you like to live here with us? It has always been Trunks and I." Bulma said. The three of them have all finished eating their dinner and the maid was passing by picking up their dirty plates and cups to wash them up.

"Really Bulma? That would be so cool! Of course, I would love to if Trunks can teach me how to use my powers. I definitely want to learn to fly too. If you really want me to live here with you, I just hope I am not getting myself in between your work or anything." The blonde girl said as she continued playing with the spoon.

"Of course you won't Jaz! You won't be causing us any trouble. In fact, I want you to be part of our family. Trunks and I have been lonesome ever since my husband and our friends died at the hands of those evil androids. We would love to have some company here. Trunks will help you, won't you dear?" Bulma ask as she took notice of his silence. He was so busy staring at the blonde that he did not notice his mother waving her hand in front of face until she snapped her fingers.

"Of course mother, I would be happy to help train Jasmine with her powers. I can show her around here if she wants to." He said as he saw the young girl blushing. She merely nodded. The three of them stood up and went to the living room. Jasmine was in awe watching those paintings on the wall. She was looking everywhere. There was a big screen T.V stood by her very own eyes. Speakers stood beside the big screen T.V. There were shelves full of D. and CDS. There were sofas covered in leather that faced the television while a round table stood in the center of the beautiful red rug. Jasmine has never seen a big living room before let alone a big screen television and huge collections of movies and music on her life before.

"So do you like it? This will be your new home. You could watch some movies if you want to. Why don't you stay with her watching some movies Trunks? I got work to do. I need to start building up that space ship already. Well, enjoy you too!" Bulma said as she left the pair alone to themselves as she left to go to the lab to start with the space ship. _'I can't wait to go to Namek. I want all my friends back including Vegeta.'_

"So, do you want to watch some horror movie?" Trunks asked as he walked up straight to the shelves containing the collections of D. while Jasmine sat down on the sofa. She was busy checking out Trunks who was oblivious to her staring. _'Oh man! Check out his butt! It's so cute! And those muscles on his arms and body. It's like his body is made of stone. I bet it's hard. I so want to touch his abs. I wonder how he looks like without his shirt on.'_ The girl was so busy fantasizing Trunks without his shirt on that she took no notice of whatever movie he choose to watch with her. He put the Tv on first and then he put DVD on the DVD player and pushed the start button. He went to sit down with Jasmine on the sofa still not noticing her staring at him. He took the remote he had and pressed on the play button. The movie was on before she even knew it.

She suddenly snapped out of her fantasy to watch the movie instead of Trunks before he notice she was staring at him the entire time. _'Why am I staring at him that? Why do I feel so attracted to him? I feel like I'm in love. I have never felt like this for anybody before. It's like there is some sort of connection between us. What is wrong with me? I got to stop thinking of him and I just met him. Geez!' _She put her mind to ease and watched the movie with Trunks ignoring the growing tension between them while Trunks was fighting the same thoughts as Jasmine. He feels like he wants to mate with her. His Saiyan side wanted to claim mate on her. He decided to pay attention to the movie and ignore the feeling of mating with the new girl. He wondered if Goku and Vegeta felt the same way he was feeling at this moment.

Meanwhile, Bulma and her crew had started gathering all the equipments, machines and whatsoever to start working on the space ship. She needed to get started. She couldn't wait to go to another adventure to Namek like the good old days when she was still young. She was going to bring back her friends no matter what it took. She can feel the excitement coming out of her body that she had to hold herself back from jumping up and down and screaming like a teenage girl. She wanted back her man, her Vegeta who valued his pride before others. She wanted to argue with him like they used to before the androids killed him. She wanted her own Vegeta back. She had all the years to do that but couldn't all thanks to the androids who were still terrorizing the city back then. She was so glad that Trunks grew stronger in the past and Vegeta who accepted him as his son. The first thing she would do when she got back her Vegeta was to kiss him hard on his lips. She doesn't care how disgusted he would be when she does it just as long as she kisses him.

She also wants to bring Goku back but it seem to be impossible for the dragon cannot bring people who died from natural causes back to life. '_There had to be a way to bring him back but how?'_ She thought. When the crew had gathered everything needed to build the space ship, Bulma went straight ahead to start building it with the help of her crew and machines. It would take months before the space ship would be ready enough to go. She was not going to wait another month or year to start building it. She has enough time to do so without any enemy attacking the city.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Dear Readers:

I am so sorry that I have not updated for a while nor written any story for a month or so. I grew lazy to write stories and I spend my time watching Dragonball Z Kai and Avatar The Last Airbender.

To let you guys know, I have not abandoned "I Know Who Killed Me" as told by Leah Clearwater's point of View in New Moon and Eclipse and I have not abandoned "Future Trunks' Time: The Z Warriors Return."

I am working on chapter 6 and to make it up to you guys, I am going to make it a bit longer than the 5 previous chapters. I got mixed up with the Instant Transmission that Goku uses in the past. So I decided to put it up in my own way and done. I read that Goku can't use the Instant Transmission to go to New Namek because it was farther away and he couldn't find the Namekians' ki. In my story he is able to go to New Namek in just a few minutes. I had to edit and retype the flashback part because I felt I was mixing the whole thing up and to add baby Trunks in it too. The flashback is a bit long but not so long and I hope you don't mind it.

I want to thank those who reviewed Chapter 5: addy, PokemonFreak09 and pokemonjkl. I must say that PokemonFreak09 does have a fair point about Bulma even knowing where the New Namek is. That's why I had to put a flashback to make it up to you. If you guys have any idea if I should include something else before the chapter 6 is up then feel free to PM me if you want.

CHAPTER 6 SPOILER ALERT:

Bulma and her team has finished building up the CC space ship, space craft or whatever it is called. I called it spaceship because I wasn't sure what it was called.

Flashback on Goku telling Bulma where the New Namek is and taking her and Gohan along. (If anybody want to see the flashback before I am finished with chapter 6 please let me know. Maybe you can give me some few ideas or something for the flash back.)

Chapter 6 will be longer than the previous chapters.

REUNION! APPLAUSE PEOPLE!

They have a lift off and up and up they go to the New Namek. (That's why I was hoping somebody to give me ideas for the flashback so that I can edit a bit more before I go upload it and make a mess out of it.)

They wish people including the Z warriors who were killed by the androids back to life.

GOKU IS BACK!

Bulma makes a wish to make her and ChiChi young.

P.S: Anybody want to help me make a love scene reunion for Goku and ChiChi for the other chapter please let me know and you can help me. You can give me your own ideas how you want Bulma and Vegeta to be reunited. I want them to be arguing like a couple of old married couple like in the good old days. Lol!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am sad to pronounce that DBZ and its characters do not belong to me but to a Japanese man. LOL! Akira had the brains for creating DBZ that rocked our world. Only one character belongs to me along with this story.**

**A.N: I was killing myself to type out this chapter. This chapter is longer than the rest. I want to thank those who reviewed for chapter 5: addy, PokemonFreak09 and pokemonjkl. I also want to give a big thank you to alejandroverd for giving me the best ideas for the dragon ball wishes made in New Namek. The other idea will go to the next chapter 'cause I am tired of too much typing.**

**P.S: I found something that would make you guys laugh too much. I found it in youtube. It starts with the beginning of Dragonball Z in Japanese version but before the beginning of DBZ ends, it then shows Vegeta dancing with the Characon Macaron song. It is really funny. You will love it. I don't know why but this person labeled the video as DZB Yo! Son Goku and his friends return ENG DUB PART 13. It had us all fooled especially for those people who were looking for an English version but there's no English version for it. Too bad!**

**If you do go and see it please don't insult or cuss out the guy who put it up. He had enough insults but I do think the video is rather very funny. Please let me know what you think about it.**

**The link: .com/watch?v=yooDyQNru5k&NR=1**

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

_Months later_

It took Bulma along with her technician team several months to complete their project: building a CC space ship. Meanwhile, Trunks was busy training Jasmine how to fly, how to use her ki and how to fight. He was also giving her advice on what would be expected on a real fight against bad guys and how to defend herself in case he's not there with her.

The CC spaceship was at last completed. Bulma and her team had installed a gravity room, bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen packed with enough food, etc. She had also installed a turbo machine that would make the CC spaceship travel twice as the old spaceship that her father had created for Goku to travel to Namek. Instead of arriving in six days, the new spaceship would arrive to New Namek in three days. Bulma couldn't hide her excitement as she squealed and jump with joy receiving startled looks from her team. The only thing left was for her to go tell Trunks the good news. In no time would they be travelling to New Namek in just three days. She couldn't wait to go see the Grand Elder Moori of the New Namek. She couldn't remember how many years has passed by that she last saw the Namekians after Namek was destroyed all thanks to a certain lizard called Frieza. She remembered Goku telling her where New Namek was located before he caught the heart virus and died.

_Flashback:_

_Bulma was having party at her place with everybody invited including Piccolo just to have a get-together party to see what everybody has been up to and to catch up with them._

_Everybody was busy having a conversion with one another and minding their own business. On the other hand, Vegeta sat by himself as usual not willing to socialize with nobody and looking just as mad as always._

_Bulma, who was holding baby Trunks went to join in with Goku, ChiChi, Gohan and the Ox King. ChiChi, Gohan, Goku and the Ox King were eating and talking about finally having a peaceful life. Bulma was wondering where the Namekians were now living after their planet was destroyed by that evil lizard called Frieza. She wanted to question Goku but decided to let the Saiyan eat not wanting to interrupt her friend who was enjoying eating the majority of the food laid before his very eyes covering the table while others had to hold their own plates._

_After he finished eating, he licked his fingers and stretched his arms. Bulma took advantage of that moment to question him before anybody else interrupted him._

"_Say Goku, Do you know where the Namekians are staying?" She asked as Goku stared at her. He seemed to be lost in thought thinking about the Namekians when he answered back._

"_They're back at home. They are living on a new planet that looks just like Old Namek where they used to lived before it was destroyed completely by Frieza." Goku said as he was wondering why Bulma wanted to know._

"_But where exactly is the New Namek located Goku?" She asked as she took out a baby bottle filled with milk out of her bag to feed Trunks with it._

"_Well, it's a bit far from where the old Namek used to be. It shouldn't take you that long to reach at the New Namek if you improved that spaceship of yours. If you really want to see the New Namek Bulma, I could take you with me. Anyway, I do want to visit them and thank them for letting us use their dragon balls." Goku responded as he watched Bulma feeding Trunks._

"_Really? Thank you Goku! I want to visit them too! I feel like I owe them too. How long will it take you to travel to New Namek using your Instant Transmission?" She questioned him. Hoping that it would not take him hours just to go to New Namek._

"_Just a few minutes I'd say. Just as long as I find their Ki and go there. When do you want to go there Bulma?" Goku asked as Bulma had finished feeding Trunks and hold him up for him to burp which cute little Trunks did. But before Bulma could respond back, Gohan had beaten her to it._

"_Can I go too dad? Please daddy? I want to see them and Dende. I really miss them." Gohan said ignoring his mother's stern look at him._

"_Gohan, you can't go back again! I let you go just to help your friends and gather those dragon balls. Now you have to catch up with your studies that you left behind." ChiChi said glaring coldly at Goku for suggesting it in the first place._

"_But mom!" Gohan whined at his mother. "Can I please go? I want to go with daddy and Bulma to see them again. I promise that I will study really hard 24/7 to make it up for my studies. I will really keep that promise and I will help you as much as I can to do chores. Please mommy?" Gohan begged giving ChiChi the puppy eyes that he often used on Goku who fell for it. Goku could see his wife was struggling hard not to fall for that look and at the same time thinking of letting Gohan go just as long as he study harder to make up for his studies. At last, she let out a sigh and agreed._

"_Fine. I will let you go for now Gohan but you better keep that promise about studying harder or else…" She said as her son thanked her, hugged her and kissed her on her cheeks. She smiled at her son. She turned to look at Goku who was watching her. "You better take care of my baby boy Goku. Bring him back safely. Say hi to the Namekians and the Elder for me, will ya hon?"_

"_I will ChiChi. I promise that I will take good care of Gohan and I will not let anything bad happen to him. You have my words." Goku said as he smiled at her. He was glad that she accepted this. She was the one who usually won the argument about training Gohan._

"_Don't worry ChiChi. Gohan will be in good hands and we will take care of him for you. We won't let him out of our sight. Isn't that right, Gohan?" Bulma said as she glared at Gohan as if he would make a run for it the minute they arrived at New Namek._

"_Yes Bulma. I won't go anywhere but with you and Dad." Gohan said as he gulped looking anywhere else but at Bulma who was glaring icily at him. He knew what she was thinking. Krillin and Gohan had left her all by herself to go after the dragon balls and fighting against the Ginyu Force and Frieza._

"_Okay! We should go tomorrow and pay the Namekians a visit. Hey, do you think we should invite Piccolo to go with us too?" Goku asked. He knew Piccolo heard what he said even if the Namekian was a few feet away from them and everybody were talking and mumbling about. Piccolo looked at Goku and nodded. "Okay. We will meet here tomorrow morning at 10. Is that okay?" Gohan, Bulma and Piccolo nodded. "It's settled then."_

_End of flashback._

After spending hours of training, Trunks and Jasmine who was staying at the Briefs temporary went inside the CC to take a bath. After taking a bath they went to have lunch and met Bulma along the way who was squealing with joy about something that she was glowing with glee. Trunks and Jasmine looked at each other wondering why Bulma was so happy about. She told them that she have good news to tell after lunch.

So after having lunch, they went to the living room and Bulma couldn't keep it any longer and burst the bubble.

"I GOT GOOD NEWS! The CC spaceship is ready to go and we have everything prepare for lift off. Isn't that great?" She asked the young people. Not waiting for a reply she went on not wanting to be interrupted as of yet. "We are definitely ready to go. We can go today and we will reach New Namek in three days. It took Goku only six days but we have three days and we can finally grant our wish. Aren't you guys so excited? Forget going today. I think we can do some checkups and upgrades to ensure that nothing goes wrong when we go. I think we can go tomorrow. What do you think?" Bulma inquired Trunks and Jasmine waiting for their opinions.

"I think that's great mother! I can't wait to go to New Namek with you! I really want father back along with our friends" Trunks said. He turned to look at Jasmine, "Hey Jas, do you want to go with us?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I would love to go with you guys! I really want to see the Namekian dragon. That would be so cool!" She said. Bulma and Trunks had told her all about the dragon balls which she had never even seen one.

"So that's it! We're going tomorrow. You guys might want to start packing up your bags for the trip. The _spaceship is ready and we have enough food for us. I'm going to do some checkups to see that nothing is_ going wrong." And Bulma left leaving Jasmine feeling anxious to go to the trip and Trunks feeling a bit concerned hoping that nothing bad will happen along the way.

_Next day…_

"All right! Let's go you guys! The quicker we go the faster we arrive to New Namek in no time!" Bulma shouted at Trunks who was carrying the bags filled with clothes for all three of them and Jasmine who found the dragon radar for Bulma who forgot. They went inside the spaceship and off they left.

Jasmine looked out the window and saw that they were leaving Earth so fast that the planet became a tiny dot. _'Whoa! I can't believe that I have actually left my home planet. This is so cool! I am out in space with the woman who's wealthy and her son who is prince charming. Okay! Nobody would know that I have a bit on crush on Trunks. This is fun! I am actually going to another planet where aliens live! Everybody would envy me.'_

Trunks went to the gravity room to do some training while Bulma prepared an early lunch for whoever was hungry and sat down on a sofa on the mini living room she build in the space ship to read a book whilst Jasmine spend some time watching out the window looking for stars and tiny planets that was far from them._ 'This is so beautiful!'_ She thought as she watched in awe and was fascinated to be outside of Earth for once in her lifetime.

_3 Days later…_

Bulma knew they were getting closer to the destination's location. Jasmine was taking a nap while Trunks went to the bathroom to take a bath after training. Bulma went straight to the window and gasped. They were getting closer and closer. She could see a small green planet ahead of them. It looks exactly like the old Namek she went too. Goku was right. She had forgotten going to the New Namek after Goku took her and Gohan for a visiting trip. She was so excited. She was jumping up and down like a crazed teenage girl receiving her first kiss. Her insane laugher woke Jasmine up and went to see what was happening. Trunks could even hear his mother's excitement laugh which means that they're almost approaching at New Namek now. He couldn't wait to see all the Namekians there.

Trunks came out of the bathroom and went to see if they were closer to New Namek now. They were already entering the atmosphere and going down fast that they were almost reaching the ground. And then he heard a big thud. Voila! They have finally landed. They have finally reached New Namek. The question was how would they find this "Moori" if they don't know where they landed and where they could find "Moori".

Bulma was first to rush out the door and kneel down as worshipping the planet. Trunks and Jasmine followed her out watching the green scenery with awe.

"It's so green. This place looks like a good place to live in. It's so clean and there's no pollution. This place is so cool!" Jasmine said as she raised her hands up high and enjoying the nice breeze passing by. Trunks looked at her awkwardly before turning to look at his mother who stood up from the ground.

" Let's go look for Moori but first I will locate the dragon balls using the dragon radar. Since Moori is the Grand Elder he is probably holding all seven dragon balls together which I hope he is doing that." Bulma said as she took out her dragon radar and located where the dragon balls were located. "Ah ha! I found it! The dragon balls are on the East so that means that Moori is probably there too. Let's go!" Bulma shriek as Trunks caught her off guard and was holding her on his arms and flew to their destination with Jasmine trailing behind them going as fast as they can.

After flying for 15 minutes they finally found a small village with houses and Namekians going about their business doing their work. Bulma couldn't hold herself any longer and screamed so loudly that the Namekians heard her and looked up to see who or what was approaching them. Thinking that it was an enemy or enemies approaching, they quickly put up their stance and were getting ready to fight the incoming visitors while others went to hide the young ones inside while another Namekian went to warn the Grand Elder.

The Namekians soon surrounded Trunks, Bulma and Jasmine the minute they landed. The three visitors were looking at the Namekians who had them surrounded. Some wondered that the visitors did not look like a threat to them while others were suspicious of them. Bulma moved forward to speak to one of them.

"I came here in peace. I am not an enemy. I do believe that some of you might recognize me. I was here years ago with Goku and Gohan who came to visit you guys. I am Bulma. I came here to ask a favor of you if you kindly let me speak with Moori your current Grand Elder." Bulma said as she raised a hand up to signify that she indeed came in peace. The Namekians were beginning to remember her. They were putting two and two together.

" Bulma. It's Bulma you guys! Do you remember her? Now I do! She was here years ago with Goku and little Gohan who came to visit us. She is older now." A Namekian told the rest. "Hey you, go find Moori and tell him that it's just Bulma and two friends who came here to visit us after some long years. There are no enemy here." The Namekian ordered a teenage youth who stood besides him. The teenager went straight to look for Moori while calling out his name loud and clear.

"I hear ya! I hear ya!" The Grand Elder said as he was approaching the crowd who surrounded the visitors. After getting a clear and a good view of the visitors, he instantly recognized Bulma for her green hair.

"Hello Bulma! How are you? How have you been? How is everybody doing on Earth? How are Goku and Gohan? I do wish to see them again." Moori said as he shook hands with Bulma.

"I'm fine Moori. Nobody has been fine for years on Earth after the hard times and the chaos and destructions that we've suffered." She continued before Moori could say something. "That is why I came here to ask you a favor Moori. Could you please let us use your dragon balls? About Goku and Gohan: they're both dead. Goku died from a heart virus and Gohan and everybody else were killed by the androids."

Moori became so depressed after learning the news. Goku was such a good and very helpful young man. Goku was the one who defended them against Frieza and Cooler and was dead for good. He couldn't believe the young boy who befriended Dende was gone too. They have been dead for years without the use of any dragon balls to wish them back. He will give it a try and see if Porunga would be able to grant that wish after having upgraded the dragon balls recently.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. It has been years that we have last seen Goku and we still owe him for saving us all and helping us. I will see what I can do. I hope Poruna would be able to bring them back." Moori said. He then turn to look at his people. "Please go bring the dragon balls. It is time we make a wish. I want to speak to Porunga to know if he is able to bring back those who have been dead for years. I have recently upgraded the dragon balls and I want to test it to see if it would work." Seven Namekians ran to get the dragon balls and brought them forward. Those who were still surrounding them decided to move few feet away from Bulma, Moori, Trunks, Jasmine and those who were holding the dragon balls.

The seven Namekians laid the seven dragon balls in a circle and moved backward while Moori approached and started to summon Porunga speaking through his native language. Bulma, Trunks and Jasmine were watching as the seven dragonballs started to glow and float upward. Suddenly a light appear out of the glowing dragon balls and went up and up and higher in the sky forming a giant figure of a dragon's body. It was forming its head, arms, hands and chest. Its tail was so long that it stayed floating in the air. It looked exactly as Bulma had described to Trunks about Porunga. He was huge and different than Shenron.

Trunks' and Jasmine's eyes were a wide as a saucer having never seen a Namekian dragon before. They couldn't believe it. They would actually be able to get their wishes granted. Porunga looked down at them. Dende, Gohan's young Namekian friend who was among the crowded came forward and stood beside Moori.

"Why have you awoken me from my slumber?" Porunga asked as everybody were looking at the Namekian dragon. Jasmine was actually shock to hear the huge dragon speaking.

"Some friends of mine came all the way from Planet Earth to make a wish seeing that Piccolo was killed along with friends years ago by the androids." Dende told Porunga before Moori could say something.

"Tell me what is your wish," Porunga said waiting patiently for the visitors to make up their mind and make their wish. Bulma walked forward and stood still staring at Porunga.

"Porunga, my first wish is that I want Piccolo be brought back to life. But first I would like to know if you can bring him back to life even if he's been dead for so long." Porunga nodded at her. "Okay then, please grant my first wish." As soon as those words left her mouth, Porunga's red eyes glowed signifying that the first wish was being granted.

"Your wish is granted. What is your second wish?" He asked. Bulma was pondering with her thoughts. She wondered if it was possible to bring people who died from natural causes back to life.

"I was wondering if you could possibly be able to bring people who died from natural causes back to life?" Bulma asked. Some Namekians were wondering the same thing as Bulma. If Porunga was able to bring those who died from natural cause back to life then they could have bring Guru back to life too.

"I don't think that is possible Bulma." Moori spoke behind Bulma who jumped up in the air quite forgetting that Moori was behind her. "The dragon balls can only wish those who were killed by the hands of the enemy back to life. I am truly sorry."

"Oh no! I was really hoping Porunga would be able to do that." Bulma said looking truly disappointed. _'Goku will never be with us. This isn't fair. If only that stupid heart virus didn't kill Goku.'_

"That is indeed possible. Moori being the new Grand Elder after my creator Guru had upgraded the dragon balls thus upgrading me. I am able to bring back those who died from natural causes." Porunga said. Everybody was shocked and surprise to learn this new piece of information. Bulma, however, jumped up in the air.

"YES! WE CAN ACTUALLY BRING GOKU BACK? YES! THANK YOU PORUNGA! YOU REALLY ROCK!" Bulma shouted at the dragon who blushed. Bulma continued jumping up until she took hold of Moori and forced him to jump along with her. Soon enough everybody was jumping up and down like maniacs. Trunks was embarrassed by his mother's actions while Jasmine was surprised watching the scene before her very eyes. She had never seen Bulma jump up so high before. Dende moved to stand besides Jasmine to avoid being knocked down by jumping Namekians and a green-haired lady.

"Hello, I am Dende. So you guys came along for a ride with Bulma huh?" Dende asked Jasmine. She nodded at him. He appeared to be just as old as Gohan himself.

"Yes we did. My name is Jasmine and this is Trunks." She pointed to the lavender man. "He is Bulma' son and Gohan's best friend."

"Is he really? Wow! Gohan's my friend too. He was the one along with Krillin who saved me from Frieza and his goons a long time ago. We were both young back then. So how is he?" Dende asked not knowing that Gohan was dead.

"He's dead." Trunks answered rather sharply looking at the ground. "The filthy androids killed him. It's my fault he was dead. I wasn't strong enough to help him defeat the androids." He clenched his fists still thinking of the painful memory he suffered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't believe that Gohan is dead. Maybe we can ask Porunga to wish him back." Dende said. On the other hand, Jasmine was becoming irritated with those who were still jumping up and down and laughing like idiots. Dende, sensing her anger step a feet away from her.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, totally letting her anger get the best of her. Everybody stop what they were doing and looked at her. "You are all wasting your time here. In fact, you are wasting Porunga's time here with all your stupid dancing, jumping or whatever. Can we please make a wish already!" She yelled.

"You're right. We definitely can stay all day jumping and Porunga cannot stay patient all day either." Moori said as he came back to his senses. "You should make your wish Bulma before Porunga decides for you."

"Yes. I guess I lost myself back there. Sorry Porunga for wasting your time. My second wish is that I want Goku back to life but can you bring him here please?" She asked. The dragon nodded.

"Your second wish is granted." The dragon said as his eyes glowed. And out of nowhere appeared Goku standing in front of Porunga. He was confused. _'Where am I? What am I doing here? I swear I was at Grand Kai's place eating all of his food but how come I am here if I am dead?' _He thought as he look at his surroundings.

But before he could move a muscle, he felt somebody ran straight to him, crashed against him and hugged him nearly to death. He looked down and found himself hugging his lifetime friend whose arms were constricting his body every second afraid that he would disappear if she let go of him. Bulma. She was crying harder on his chest while hugging him harder and harder. Goku felt like she will kill him to death if she continues hugging him harder.

"Hey Bulma! How are you old friend?" Goku asked her as she finally let go of him and look up to stare at his black eyes.

"I'm fine Goku. I can't actually believe that you're finally here with us again. We didn't think it was possible. The dragon balls weren't supposed to bring you back to life since you died from a natural cause but thanks to Porunga and Moori who upgraded him, he was able to bring you alive but I ask Porunga to bring you here with us." She said while she was getting rid of her tears with her hands. Goku looked around and found the Namekians staring at him. He looked behind him and found himself looking way up at Porunga.

"Hey Porunga! Long time no see!" Goku said as he saluted the dragon. He looked around and saw Moori standing here looking at him. "Hey Moori! What's up old friend?" Goku said as he approached the Grand Elder and shook his hands.

"I'm fine Goku. It has been a long time since we last saw each other. It's all thanks to your friend Bulma who came all the way from Earth to bring you back since Piccolo and your friends were killed by the androids."

"Yeah I know. I couldn't do anything since I was dead. I was stuck with King Kai and watched helplessly as everybody was killed and Gohan. My son couldn't defeat them. He had no one to train him. Vegeta and the rest are at Grand Kai's place training themselves. Gohan is with him. He feels that it is his fault that he wasn't strong enough to defeat the androids but he had enough faith in Trunks. He knew the kid had it in him. Speaking of Trunks, where is he?" Goku said as he was looking around until he spotted him standing beside a blond young girl and a Namekian who looked very familiar to him. He walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Trunks, how are you kid? You did a good job defeating the androids. Gohan wasn't kidding when he told me that he had enough faith in you. He knew you were able to become a Super Saiyan and be able to defeat the androids after he died. We saw you beating the androids to a pulp. But how did you become so strong to defeat them Trunks? Vegeta and Gohan weren't able to kill them even if they were in Super Saiyan." Goku inquired Trunks.

"It's a long story Goku. I will tell you when we go back home." Trunks said. Goku turned his attention to the girl who stood beside Trunks. _'Is she his girlfriend? Gohan didn't mention anything about her. Maybe he didn't meet her. That must be it!_ He thought.

"And who is this charming young lady?" Goku asked as he smiled. She blushed and her face was as red as Porunga's red eyes. She played with her fingers while feeling too embarrassed and nervous to speak or look at Goku. Trunks wondered why she wasn't looking or speaking to Goku. She usually wasn't very nervous and embarrassed when she met Trunks. She got used to him while training with him. But now this is very different. Now that Goku is here, she gets all shy, nervous and embarrassed. She can't even look Goku in the eye. Goku scratch his head wondering why she wasn't answering him. She mumbled her name quietly and Goku didn't understand what she said.

"Huh? What's wrong? Did I do something? Come on, just please tell me your name. I just want to know your name." Goku said. He only received a silence respond. He had never met anybody who was just as shy and nervous as Jasmine was.

"Her name is Jasmine. She's staying with us Goku. She's a friend and she gets along with everybody. She's too close with my mother than me. We brought her along because she wanted to see the dragon balls and the dragon itself." Trunks said as he came to her aid.

"That's cool! It's nice knowing you Jasmine. I like your name. It really fits you!" Goku said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. She suddenly felt very hot. Her heart was beating faster than never. She felt like she wanted to die right away. Goku. The legendary Goku was actually touching her even if it is on her shoulder only. She just stood still and didn't move a muscle. If she looked at him straight in the eye who knew what would happen. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself if she said something stupid and so she decided to keep quiet.

"What is your third and final wish?" Porunga spoke and getting tired of waiting for someone to decide to make their wish. Jasmine jumped. She felt like she was electrocuted. She forgot that the dragon was still there. Goku turned around to look at the dragon but still had his hand on her shoulder.

"I know what I want my final wish to be." Bulma said. Goku wondered what her last wish was. _'What could she possibly wish for next?'_ Goku thought. "I wish for eternal youth for both ChiChi and I. I want us to look like we're still on our mid twenties." There she said it. It wasn't that hard. She will finally get what she asked for: remaining young forever along with ChiChi.

"Your third wish is granted. I bid you farewell." The dragon said as his eyes glowed and returned back to normal. He made his exit by disappearing and the seven dragon balls were up in the sky and flew in different directions. Bulma was suddenly engulfed in pure light. She wondered if she got her wish right. The light disappeared and she just stood there. She took out a mirror she brought in case she did get her wish and she looked in the mirror taking view of her face. She was young. She looks like she was still twenty five. She got her beauty back meaning that ChiChi also got her beauty back. Both Bulma and ChiChi were way beautiful when they were younger and now Bulma has achieved that goal. Chichi would probably scream when she finds out she is young again. She should thank her lucky stars. She turned to look at Goku while Trunks, Jasmine and Dende were looking at her speechless.

"I'm young again. Isn't that great Goku? I made ChiChi young again. You got your beauty of a wife back. And I will soon get my man back. We won't age at all just as you Saiyans don't age at all." She said.

"You made ChiChi young too? Wow! I can't wait to see her again. I miss her! How is she?" He asked feeling desperate to go see his wife this instance.

"She's okay. She's still grieving over you and Gohan. But not for long." Bulma said as she went to talk to Moori and thank him for allowing her to use the dragon balls.

"Goku, Trunks, Jasmine and I will help you get the dragon balls back. It's the least we can do to return the favor." Bulma said.

And so, the four of them collected the dragon balls rapidly thanks to Goku's Instant Transmission and gave them to Moori. Bulma told Goku about the first wish. She wished for Piccolo be brought back to live which meant that the Earth's dragon balls were back too. They didn't have a guardian anymore and so they asked Dende if he would like to live on Earth and become the new guardian which he happily accepted wanting to visit Earth and see his old friend back when they make a wish back on Earth.

They bade the Namekians farewell and off they went on Bulma's space ship. Trunks told Goku the whole story about going to the past to warn his past self about the heart virus and the androids, going back to the past again to find that the androids attacking the city were different than the ones who killed his friends, found 17 and 18 with another android that didn't exist in the future, learning of a new enemy called Cell, etc.

_Back on Earth…_

Piccolo found himself standing on a cliff with a good view of the town. He was staring at his hands wondering how he is back alive when he died along with the others. He wondered if the others were alive too or if it was only him. There is now way he could be alive. He died and the dragon balls were turn into stones. There is only one way that could explain his revival. Going to New Namek to make a wish. He needed answers. He flew to Capsule Corporation to see if Bulma was still there or not.


End file.
